Returner's Revenge
by Locke60
Summary: When one of their own kind is murdered, the Returners regroup and set out to get payback. They find help though from an unlikely ally.
1. Prolouge

"Celes is going to love this!" screamed an excited Locke Cole as he held up his treasure. In his hand was a large blue ruby. It was the exact same color as her eyes. It has been over a week since he started looking for it. He planned to put it on a ring and present it to Celes as an engagement ring. Now all he had to do was go to South Figaro and have it placed on a ring.  
  
As he made his way out of the cave he heard faint footsteps. Locke stopped to listen but the sound was gone. He dismissed it and continued his way out of the cave. Then a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. Locke instinctively drew his dagger and prepared to attack. The figure was didn't move and then said, "Well if it isn't the famous Locke Cole, it's been a while."  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Locke.  
  
"Let's just say, an old acquaintance," said the man as he made his way into the light. When Locke saw his face his jaw dropped and his dagger fell out of his hands.  
  
"It can't be, no, you're dead I killed you years ago" yelled Locke. And with that the man laughed and drew a pistol. Locke still stared at the man's face when he heard a bang and then his vision became cloudy. He fell to his knees and collapsed. The man took the ruby that was in Locke's hand and walked away laughing. 


	2. The Messanger

The Messenger  
  
Celes Chere was busy in the garden planting seeds for the upcoming spring when she heard the sound of propellers and engines. Celes knew that sound was the Falcon and that only met Setzer Gabbiani was here. She got up and cleaned her hands off and made her way to the front of her and Locke's house in Kohlingen. It has been two weeks since Locke had left for "business" and she missed him greatly. When she reached the front door, she was shocked to see a solemn Setzer at the front door.  
  
"Setzer, it's nice to see you," and she went up to hug him and he held her very close. When they let go she could see that he was about to cry. "What's wrong, you look pale, even for you?"  
  
Setzer looked up, "I think you better sit down, I have some bad news."  
  
  
  
  
  
Setzer held Celes as she cried her heart out. He had told her that Locke was killed in a cave in the Narshe Mts. Setzer could feel the tears starting to flow out of his own eyes as well. He and Locke had become best friends during the war. Despite most people considering him a thief; Setzer trusted no one more then his dear friend Locke. He got up to get Celes some tea as she still sat there, head in her hands crying.  
  
"mmm how...how was he killed?" asked Celes, her head still in her hands.  
  
Setzer looked down, "He was shot, that is all we know. There were some footprints, the Narshe authorities are trying to identify them now. Who ever did it, also took Locke's body, all they found his blood and dagger."  
  
"Then he could still be alive?!" Celes said as the first glimpse of hope appeared.  
  
Setzer kept stirring the tea and finally said, "I am sorry Celes, the authorities said that there was so much blood on the ground that there was no way he could have survived."  
  
"Setzer promise me something," Celes looked up, her blue eyes now bloodshot.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Don't leave me alone tonight, I, I need someone with me."  
  
Setzer looked at her and gave a tiny smile, "It would be unwise of me to leave you in the state you are in. Of course, I will stay."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Setzer handed her the cup of tea, and Celes took a sip. She looked up and said, "remember when we tricked you into helping us and use your airship and I said I would marry you?" Setzer nodded. "Remember how mad Locke was, haha." Setzer also started laughing. He and Celes continued exchanging stories about Locke for about an hour.  
  
Setzer looked up at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late, you need to get you beauty sleep." Setzer helped Celes up. Celes wrapped her arms around the gambler and kissed him goodnight. She whispered in her ear, "thank you, Setzer." Celes then went off to the bedroom while Setzer made a bed out of the couch and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Setzer arouse to a smell he was not used to. Instead of the scent of oil and metal, he smelled eggs, tea, toast, and bacon. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Celes cooking breakfast. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Morning, sleep well?" asked Celes  
  
Setzer looked at her and was confused, 'she just found out her boyfriend is dead and she is acting like nothing happened. She has to be in denial.' Setzer then said, "umm yeah, slept like a baby."  
  
Celes walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and handed him a cup of tea. Now Setzer was even more confused. 'does she think I am Locke or something? What is wrong with her?'  
  
"Celes? Are you ok?" asked Setzer.  
  
"Of course, I am Setzer, I had the most wonderful dream last night, and you know what? Locke is alive."  
  
Setzer shook his head, "No Celes, he is dead, you have to realize this, otherwise it will be harder in the long run."  
  
Celes looked up and smiled, "He's is alive, he came to me in the dream last night and told me."  
  
"But he lost to much blood to have..."  
  
Celes cut him off and scolded, "He's alive, and I am going to find whoever took him and get my Locke back." And with that Celes rushed out of the kitchen and into he bedroom to get ready.  
  
Setzer watched her go past, "Well, I am going too then," and drank some more tea. 


End file.
